


Pancakes Aren't Yummy!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [28]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Jellywalkers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Beet works on opening herself up to these strangers, even if it greatly embarrasses her.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pancakes Aren't Yummy!

**Author's Note:**

> hiii my works aren't getting many views but remember, IM STILL HERE!!! I will finish this project soon!!!

" Uuuugh, good morning losers..." Dr. Wasabi groaned as she struggled to sit up.

" Good morning!" Cherry Blossom replied, happily sipping at her tea. Yes, she asked for tea of all things. Apparently she's some tea fanatic. That's kind of cool... Tea is nice...

" Good morning..." I mumble back. I hope she heard me. I'm trying to talk more, rather than just nodding and stuff. Roll Cake says that cookies are intimidated by cookies who seem confident. And talking makes you seem confident, so... Talking about Roll Cake Cookie... " Roll Cake stop making out with your hammer and say good morning."

" What? Beet I am NOT making out with my hammer!" Roll Cake grumbles.

" What do you call it when you kiss something over and over again then." I grumble back.

" Welcoming it back!" Roll Cake hissed, hugging his hammer. " Fire-Spirit, you're my savior!"

" Mhm." Fire-Spirit hummed. He wasn't doing much. Just making small fires with his fingers. He's like a lighter. Too bad he couldn't prevent burning my hand! Seriously, how am I supposed to use my bow without a second hand? I guess I've always wanted to learn to shoot with my feet... But that's too goofy.

" Anyways, since Beet _insists!_ Good morning, Dr. Wasabi." Roll Cake says, rolling his eyes. Way to be sincere.

" Whatever... Uuugh! I'm getting too old to wake up!" Dr. Wasabi groans as she cracks her back. I could hear the cracks from across the room... Eugh. " What's on the schedule today?"

" Stay in bed and rest up. I'd assume." Cherry Blossom says, smiling. She seems to have gotten happier quickly. She sure is one motivated cookie. " Hopefully we can get going again tomorrow though. We'd have to ask Aloe Cookie though."

" That reminds me, I need to ask him for those pills..." I say. They said Aloe had some really good medicine, and I'm in a lot of pain. " Cherry Blossom Cookie, can you ask for me..."

" Sure!" Cherry Blossom hums. I'm too embarrassed to ask myself, how weak... I wish I could just steal those pills! " On a different note, I don't want to stay in bed! My muscles will get to used to no movement. Wouldn't want that!" She says as she turns and stands up out of bed. She stretches a bit. We all stare at her.

" What? Is my dress ripped?" She looks behind her. Does she really not realize... After being crushed by a wall, and going through a depressive state... Cherry Blossom finally looks like her age again! She no longer has the eyes of a tired mother! She gorgeous too, we can all see that. " Sto-op staring at me!" She pouts.

" Fine, rather look at myself anyways!" Fire-Spirit scoffs and goes back to his lighter-game.

" Oh yeah! Fire-Spirit!" Cherry Blossom stumbles over to him. He's still sitting in the corner of the room. " Can you walk us through what meeting Millennial Tree Cookie will be like?" She smiles and sits down next to him.

" Ehm- OK, I guess. Guuuh what's it like..." He closes his eyes and taps his knees with his fingers. " Oh yeah! So first you go into the Forest of Millennial, right? Then once you get through THAT maze, you have to get past his pesky little brat of a guard!"

" He has a guard?" Roll Cake asks. He must be talking about Wind-Archer Cookie. I hope I can meet him, maybe get some tips...

" Of course! The dude controls Earthbread, duh!" Fire-Spirit snaps. " And he's su-uper annoying. I wish he'd team up with me though, we'd be so powerful! But he hates me. Like NO. I WON'T set the forest one fire..."

"... Did you almost set the forest on fi-"

" SHUT UP ROLL CAKE." Fire-Spirit yells. Roll Cake puts his hands up and looks away. He's so defensive... " Anyways, IF you get past that dude, then you'll go to this BIG and BEAUTIFUL grden-type place. Y'know, patterns of flower bushes and small trees and stuff. Past that garden is where Millennial Tree Cookie is!"

" Woah! You know so much about him! If Chili Pepper was awake she'd be so impressed!" Cherry Blossom beams. Fire-Spirit puts his arms behind his head. As if he's saying " Psh, it's nothing haha." Cherry Blossom taps her chin. " How do you no so much?"

" You'd think it's because all Legendaries know each other, but it's more like... Millennial Tree really liked a dude I stuck with. So we'd always go to see him." Fire-Spirit says, obviously thinking deeply. " I actually barely know any of the Legendaries."

" Oh, really? You talk so clearly about them though..." Cherry Blossom says plainly.

" That's because I've heard a LOT about them. Some of them don't like me much though... I've met a few though, from 50 feet away..." Fire-Spirit rubs the back of his head. Then furrows his brow. " Whatever! you'll when we get there! It's not too far away from here either, I did some looking yesterday, and it's only a few hours of walking away from here. But I can always fly you guys there-"

" No! I don't want my other hand burned..." I speak up.

" Hmm, hold onto another cookie? You're small so they could give you a piggy back ride, Beet~" Fire-Spirit says, obviously teasing me. Want to know something...? I hate being teased. I know I'm small! Just wait until I shoot through your skull, if you step on my territory! I just grunt in reply to him. Why waste my words on such a cookie. I don't care if he's a Legendary... He's much too casual...

Suddenly Aloe steps into the room.

" Are you folks getting along well?" He says, stepping into the room. Aloe Cookie, they act so welcoming. I'm not sure if I can trust it. " Ah, good, Cream Puff Cookie isn't up yet."

" How is that good?" Roll Cake asks.

" The wizards don't like me. Take a guess as to what she is?" Aloe smiles. " Anyways, you all must be starved, so I brought breakfast!" They wheel in a cart with food on it. I stop my jaw from dropping, it looked so... Delicious.... My mouth was watering like crazy! Er- Not like I'm a pig or anything... Anyway! He starts handing out the food, it's just a few pancakes with syrup. How... Charming? He waves and leaves the room, and we all eat. I try to hide under my cape. Eating in front of strangers is oddly embarrassing... It's not like I chew with my mouth open or anything. It's just that I have really puffy cheeks, I don't want them to make fun of them... Other than that, I start eating the pancakes. They're so fluffy and full! So good! Though they were a bit misshapen. It gives them character!

" CH- Eeh, I wasn't gonna' say anything because it's rude. But these taste like ash..." Cherry Blossom says quietly. Everyone nods in response.

" Eh? Really? I thought these were great!" I say.

" Maybe we're just picky." Roll Cake shrugs. " Want my plate too?"

" Mine too, I couldn't eat this even if a gun was to my head." Fire-Spirit says, standing up and walking over to me.

" Same here! But, in a more nice way of wording..." Cherry Blossom mumbles, following Fire-Spirit.

" Me too! I'd rather chug poison!" Dr. Wasabi says, taking hers and Roll Cake's plate to me.

" I- Um- Alright..." Ugh, too much attention is on me! I can't help but blush and look away...

I am glad though. All those pancakes were yummy.


End file.
